Her Butler
by Lady Michaelis 0704
Summary: Decades after Ciel Phantomhive, his descendant, Jenessa Phantomhive is seeking for revenge for her fallen brother. She then 'stumbles' upon a dark figure in a dark alley who offers her help. Next she knows, she is in a contract with Sebastian Michaelis. He now poses as her butler as her parents send her to boarding school while her father acts as The Queen's Watchdog.


Her family had been pulled over by a man asking for money. He claimed he needed it. But when Tobias Phantomhive had snuck up behind him, he saw the man's gun. He had pulled it out on her brother. His terrified screams would still haunt her at night, they would echo around her dark room.  
Her family, the Phantomhives, were thriving business owners. They owned the Funtom Company, a confectionary toy company, which is where their immense wealth came from. The Phantomhive business has been around since the Victorian age, and the day of Ciel Phantomhive, their most famous ancestor.  
Her name, Jenessa, and she was the idea Phantomhive. She had inherited the blue Phantomhive hair from her father, and the same bright blue eyes that were often associated with the Phantomhive family. She was an exact copy of her father, unlike her brother who had looked more like her mother. Blonde hair and brown eyes with beautiful tan skin, not like her pale physique. And his life had been viciously ripped away from him a few nights ago. She was thirsty for revenge, but didn't have the means of doing so.  
One day, six days after her brother's death, and one before his funeral, Jenessa had been in the town, searching for something to wear. After selecting a rather subtle black dress, she was heading back home. She came upon an alley to which she thought she would use as a short cut. When she was half way through the alley, it begun to get dark. Jenessa cast her gaze to the sky which had also turned dark.  
"That's odd," she mumbled.  
"_Well, isn't this a surprise,_"a dark voice mumbled. Jenessa looked around, but no one was there.  
"_I don't often have human visitors around here anymore_." The voice was calm, and spoke calmly.  
"W-who is there?" Jenessa asked, her English accent clouding with worry.  
"_You look like a Phantomhive. Hm, that's a name I haven't seen in ages_," the voice said again.  
"How do you know my name?" she asked, still searching for the owner of the mysterious voice.  
"_I once worked for a Phantomhive named Ciel. But that was decades ago_," the voice said. This must be the mysterious butler often spoken about in the Phantomhive legend. He was thought to be a demon, but in this modern age, Jenessa didn't believe there were such things. Though she was doubting that theory now.  
"Sebastian Michaelis?" she asked in a whisper.  
There was a soft laugh from the voice. "_Yes, that was the name my master had given me_."  
"Why are you here?" she asked.  
"_You accidentally summoned me."_ That was only half-true. Yes, she had accidentally stumbled into his realm, but he had been draw to her soul. The Phantomhives seemed to have that effect on him.  
"Was it true that you made a deal with my ancestor to help him get revenge?" Jenessa blurted. If it was true, perhaps he could help her avenger her brother.  
"Yes _it was Lady Phantomhive. But the price was his soul_," Sebastian said.  
"I- I would like to make a contract with you," she said.  
"_Are you sure? Because once the deal is made, it cannot be undone_."  
"Yes, I'm sure. My brother needs to be avenged."  
"_I will ask you once more, Do you want to make a contract with me?_"  
"Yes, now enough of these questions." Suddenly a figure materialized in front of her. He had black hair and blood red eyes.  
"Where shall the mark go?" he asked.  
"It doesn't matter, just do it," she ordered.  
"Very well," Sebastian said with a smile. He knelt down and pressed his lips to her temple. Jenessa started screaming, and tried to jerk away from Sebastian, but he kept his hands firmly on her shoulders. After a few more minutes of agony, which felt like an eternity to Jenessa, Sebastian pulled away. Where his lips had been was now the Faustian Seal, burnt into her skin.

* * *

Nearly an hour later a knock came on the Phantomhive Estate door. The Irish maid, Samara, came to answer it.  
"Oi, Lady Phantomhive welcome back," she said in her light Irish accent. "And who might this be?"  
"This is Sebastian Michaelis," Jenessa answered. Her father, Lord Vincent Phantomhive, was passing the door as she spoke.  
"Jenessa, did you say Sebastian _Michaelis_?" he asked.  
"Yes Lord Phantomhive," Sebastian said. "Your daughter was kind enough to offer me a job here as her personal butler."  
Lord Phantomhive raised an eyebrow. "Samara, if you'll excuse us."  
"Of course my Lord," she said, and swiftly left the room.  
Lord Phantomhive ushered the two of them inside, shutting the door behind them. "Jenessa Phantomhive, is this the same Sebastian Michaelis from the Phantomhive legend?"  
"Yes father," Jenessa answered quietly.  
"Jenessa, it is not a good idea to make a contract with this man. I beg you reconsider," he said. "You cannot lose your soul."  
"Father, what is truly lost can never return," she said, and brushed her hair out of her face to reveal the purple seal.  
"Jenessa," her father gasped, and looked from her to Sebastian, whose face was emotionless.  
"I am afraid the deal is already done Lord Phantomhive," he said, and removed his glove to show a matching seal on the back of his hand.  
Jenessa looked up to her father. "Oh, do not tell mother. I am afraid she will worry."  
Her father nodded. "Of course my darling," he said, as he brushed her hair back over her right eye. "No one shall know."


End file.
